The Office: An American workplace
by Yakoas59
Summary: The Dunder Mifflin Scranton branch watch Season 1 of the Documentary that has been shot for 10 years. Set in Season 9 in Episode A.A.R.M.
1. Pilot

_**Hey, guys this a new story that I don't think has been done before. Basically I am going to be following everyone in the office's reaction to the first season of the documentary. It will be set in season 9. Leave a review and tell me how I can improve. Thanks!**_

Poor Richards was packed. Everyone in the office was waiting in anticipation of the documentary that had been filming them for so long, about 10 years. Jim heard Phyllis ask Stanley, "I don't think I am ready for this."

She said what everyone was feeling. How could they be prepared for what was about to happen? Even though the camera crew had become a part of their everyday lives, they didn't really believe that it was going to amount to anything.

Oscar proclaimed when the show was about to start, "Well our lives are never going to be the same."

" **Alright Jim you're quarterlies look very good. How are things going at the library?" Michael asked.**

"Michael!" Phyllis exclaimed as she saw his face, which she had gotten very used to over the years. Everyone looked happy to see the slightly younger face of their stimulating former boss.

" **Oh I told you, I couldn't close it so…" the back of Jim's head said.**

Pam nudged Jim in the arm, making him smile.

" **So you've come to the master for guidance? Is this what you're saying grasshopper!" Michael said, smiling.**

" **Actually you called me in here." Jim said, "But yeah."**

A few people laughed, this was a classic Michael Scott thing to do.

The show continued for a minute or so, the atmosphere was relatively tense in the bar. Pam had Jim's arm wrapped around her, when her first appearance appeared on screen.

" **This is my kingdom, far as the eye can see." Michael said to the cameras, gesturing to the surrounding Office. He walked up to Pam and said, "Ah! This is our receptionist Pam!"**

Nellie turned around to Pam and said, "Pam you were cute,"

Pam smiled at this, then returned, "Why is that such a surprise?"

" **Pam, Pam Pam!" Michael squeaked, banging on her desk. "Pam Beesly, Pam has been with us forever? Right Pam?"**

 **Pam responded with a smile, "Well, I dunno."**

 **Michael cut her off and told the cameras, "If you think she's cute now, you should have seen her a couple of years ago. Raaar." Michael said, smiling.**

Pam laughed at her former self looked horrified by this little outburst.

" **What?" Pam asked, concerned.**

 **Michael tried to break the awkwardness by asking, "Any new Faxes?"**

" **Um, yeah, "Pam responded, obviously bored. "One from corporate. " She said handing Michael the piece of paper.**

 **Michael trying to be funny said, "Pam, this is from Corporate, I told you there's a special filing cabinet for stuff from corporate. It's called the wastepaper basket!"**

"Oh Michael, "Oscar said, shaking his head. "He was always so stupid."

"Amen to that." Angela piped up, beside Dwight.

 **The camera changed to a young looking Jim, who was sitting, slouched against the wall.**

"My god, look at my hair, "Jim exclaimed as he watched his younger self.

"I thought it was cute." Pam told him, giving him a smile.

"Why?" Jim asked, thinking _what was I thinking?_

"You looked goofy, and I really liked that." Pam said raising her eyebrows at him.

"Oh get a room you two." Dwight said in disgust.

" **My job is to talk to talk to clients on the phone about….." Jim looked lost for words, before continuing, "Quantities, and urrrrrrr type of copier paper. Y'know, whether we can supply it to them, and whether they can pay for it, and um."**

"Wow, Tuna you really look like you enjoyed your job," Andy said to Jim, grinning.

"Yep, I did."

 **Jim laughed before saying, "I'm boring myself just talking about this."**

 **The next scene, was with Michael, Jan and Pam in the conference room. Jan asked Michael, "Is there anything you would like to add to the agenda."**

" **Umm… me no get no agenda." Michael told her, looking at the floor.**

" **I'm sorry?" Jan enquired, confused.**

" **I didn't get any agenda." Michael told her. Pam looked very uncomfortable sitting beside them.**

"You look happy Pam," Kevin told her slowly eating some pretzels.

"Oh, I hated taking notes so much." Pam said in response.

" **Well, I faxed one over to you." Jan told him, "this morning."**

" **Really?" Michael asked, "Did we get a Fax this morning?" He said to Pam.**

"Michael is really embarrassing himself," Jim said to Pam.

"Tell me about it." She responded, putting her head on his shoulder.

" **Yeah, the one…" Pam gestured to her desk. Before being interrupted by Michael,**

" **Why isn't it in my hand, the company runs on efficiency of communication, right?" He said to Jan.**

"Pam, why are you letting him run all over you?" Nellie asked Pam. This wasn't like the Pam that she knew.

"I used to be a lot shyer." Pam said, matter of factly.

" **What's the problem Pam, why didn't I get it?" Michael asked insensitively.**

" **You put it in the garbage can that was a special filing cabinet." Pam told him. Jan looked horrified by this, and continued to inspect her memo.**

" **Well, I and the board, have decided that they cannot justify a Scranton branch and a Stamford branch. This means that there will be downsizing." Jan told him. Pam looked up from her notepad, clearly interested.**

"Woooo! Stamford rules!" Andy yelled, receiving a few weird looks from his former co-workers.

 **The shot played to a scene where Dwight was stood behind Jim, and tapped him on the back and moved to his other shoulder. Jim looked round, which made Dwight burst out laughing and Jim looked very unimpressed.**

"Dwight was so annoying." Jim said out loud.

"Not as much as you." Dwight responded, his arm around Angela.

"Very true."

" **I have a question for you." Pam asked Jim, who was at her desk.**

" **Yes, go ahead." Jim said, looking at his fingers.**

" **Are you going to Angela's cat party on Sunday?" She questioned, giggling.**

" **Yeah, stop. It's ridiculous." Jim said down to a laughing Pam.**

"You said you enjoyed it Jim." Angela said, disapprovingly. "It was not ridiculous."

Angela wasn't fooling anyone. Pam gave a little look to Jim that she agreed with him.

 **Ryan Howard, was just being introduced to Michael Scott and said, "Hi, I am Ryan Howard, from the temp agency."**

" **Uh-huh." Michael said, looking at the cameras and moving about.**

" **They sent me down to work here today."**

"Buddy I'm sorry to break it to you, you are going to be working there a lot longer than that." Jim said, making some people laugh in agreement.

 **Michael responded by saying, "Like Mo Howard, the three Stooges?"**

" **Yep."**

 **The scene changed to an interview with Pam. "I don't think it would be the worst thing if they let me go." She stopped. "Because then I might- I just don't think that it is any little girls dreams to become a receptionist."**

"You are right, technically as in 2008, 2%-"Dwight was stopped in his factual revilement by Jim, who said, "Nobody cares Dwight." Getting a few laughs.

" **I like to do illustrations, mostly watercolour, and few oil pencil. Jim thinks they are good."**

"They were." Jim said, smiling down at Pam.

* * *

 **Dwight was in an interview. "Downsizing, I have no problem with that. I've been recommending Downsizing since the day that I got here, I even brought it up in my interview. I say, bring it on."**

"Oh, Dwight you were so weird." Oscar said to him, who smiled at him back.

" **If I left, what would I do with all of this useless information in my head, y'know? Tonnage price of Manila folders, "Jim said in an interview, shaking his head, "Pam's favorite flavor of yogurt, which is mixed berry." He said to the camera, which cut to a scene with Pam eating yogurt, from Jim's desk.**

" **Jim said mixed berries? Oh, wow yeah he's onto me." Pam said beaming to the camera.**

"You guys were so cute," Nellie said, smiling to Jim and Pam who had eyes only for each other.

 **Ryan shook hands with Jim, before Michael said to him, "Watch out for this guy, Dwight Schrute in the building, this is Ryan the new temp."**

" **What sup," Dwight said, putting on his glasses.**

" **Nice to meet you." Ryan said, shaking his hand**

" **Dwight Schrute, Assistant Regional Manager."**

" **Assistant to the Regional Manager." Michael corrected him.**

Dwight smiled at the memory of the days where he was Michael's number two. He missed that.

" **Dwight, tell him about the car and everything." Michael said to him, trying to start a conversation between the two.**

" **Bought a 78 2 to z for 1200, renovated it and sold it for 3 grand. I've got some photos." Dwight said, putting his arm into his desk to retrieve it. He looked inside, then changed tact.**

" **Dammit, JIM!" Dwight exclaimed angrily, banging on his desk and staring at him.**

" **Ok, hold on, hold on judge is in session what seems to be the problem here?"**

 **Dwight reached inside and pulled out a plate full of Jell-O and his stapler inside. "Jim put my stuff in Jell-O again." Pam burst out laughing, which made Jim very pleased with himself.**

"Classic." Jim said.

"True dat, brother." Creed said, receiving a few odd looks.

 **Jim was eating his cup of Jell-O and up at reception, sharing a laugh with Pam, before Jim asked her, "How do you feel going out at the end of the day for a drink with everyone?"**

 **Pam looked up at him and replied, "Yeah."**

" **That's why we are going out, y'know an end of the week drink."**

" **So when are we going out." Pam asked, lacing her hands through her fingers.**

" **Tonight hopefully."**

" **Yeah, sounds great." Pam responded, before a big burly guy with a warehouse uniform on walked in, and disrupted their conversation.**

 **He said to Jim, "Hey, man" and to Pam, "Hey, baby." Leaning against her desk, which visibly made Jim uncomfortable.**

"Who is this?" Gabe asked Pam and Jim.

"You'll find out." Pam replied.

" **Roy's my fiancée. We' been engaged about, um about 3 years. We were supposed to get married in September, but I think we're gunna get married in the spring." Pam said unsurely to the camera.**

"When were you going to tell me you were engaged before Pam?" Nellie asked, clearly upset Pam didn't tell her this.

"It doesn't really matter, I am with Jim now." Pam answered, getting a smile out of Jim. After all they had been through, he still couldn't get over the fact that they were together.

 **The scene changed back to Pam's desk. "Hey, can I go get a drink with these people?" Pam asked Roy, who didn't look very optimistic.**

" **No, no c'mon let's get outta here, go home." Roy replied, which Jim obviously didn't look very happy about as he kept on switching position.**

 **Pam left to do some faxes, which left Jim and Roy standing next to each other.**

"Awkward." Oscar said aloud.

"So, Jim how does it feel that Pam was married to Roy for like 3 years, they must have had sex like-" Kevin asked, thinking aloud.

"Leave it Kevin." Pam responded, giving him a fierce look that made him stop talking.

" **You should come with us. See what people are like outside of the Office." Jim said to him, who clearly didn't want anything to do with Jim.**

" **No, we should really get going." Roy answered back, looking at the wall. Jim began to scratch his stubble awkwardly before going to sit down at his desk.**

"Sorry." Pam said to Jim quietly.

"Don't worry about it, "Jim smiled back.

" **Do I think I am going to be invited to the wedding?" Jim asked aloud, looking unsure, scratching the back of his head.**

 **The scene shifted, and Michael invited Pam into his office where he and Michael were hanging out. "As you know, there is going to be downsizing, and you have made my job a lot easier in that I am going to have to let you go, first." Michael said.**

"Jackass." Gabe said out loud.

"Way out of line." Oscar agreed.

" **Why?" Pam asked, confused.**

" **Why? Theft. Post it notes. You sell a thousand post it notes at 50 cence a piece, you have got a profit margin. You're gunna run us out of business Pam." Michael said, trying hard to keep out his laughs.**

" **Are you serious?" Pam asked him, upset. Michael nodded in response.**

" **The best thing about it is that we are not going to have to give you any severance pay."**

Jim shook his head, in exasperation.

" **Just clean out your desk Pam, I'm sorry." Michael told her, smiling behind his hand. At this, Pam began to cry, and Michael's facial expression changed.**

"Oh, Pam that must have been awful." Phyllis asked her, as she noticed Pam's pained expression as she relived that dreadful moment.

"You all knew Michael, so….. you know what he was like." Pam responded, trying to be upbeat.

" **Surprise, it's just a joke, we were joking around!" Michael told her, and her expression turned angry as she stopped crying. She looked over at Ryan who was obviously very ashamed of what he had just witnessed.**

" **You're a Jerk." Pam said angrily to Michael, who replied**

" **I don't know about that."**

 **Pam stormed out of the office, leaving a very awkward few minutes with Michael and Ryan.**

"This was one of Michael's bad days." Oscar announced to the group, who all nodded in agreement.

"That really wasn't funny, what was he thinking?" Nellie asked. No one had an answer for her. Who knew what was going through Michael Scott's head.

 **Pam walked up to Jim's desk and said," Hey."**

 **Jim turned around instantly, "Hey, how are ya."**

" **Good, I thought that you were going out for a drink with a –" Pam gestured to the parking lot.**

" **Ah, no." Jim said. They were both very conscious of the camera that was pointed at them, which made it a little awkward.**

"The cameras took a long time to get used to." Pam said.

"I never got used to them, it felt like we were in a zoo or something." Kevin said aloud.

" **How's your headache?" Jim asked her.**

" **Better, thanks."**

" **Good, great." Jim said, swinging on his chair.**

" **Are you walking out?" Pam asked him.**

" **Yeah, do you wanna?" Before he could finish, there was a few beeps from Roy's car, which made Pam say,**

" **Have a good weekend."**

" **Yeah, definitely you too." Jim said, watching her pick up her coat. "Enjoy it."**

"I bet you two didn't have a clue that you were going to get married and start a family together, did you?" Asked Oscar to Jim and Pam.

"I knew." Jim said, making Pam beam at him. He looked at her lovingly, "I knew all along."

 **Jim watched her go, before taking out a plate of Jell-O with Michael's beloved 'world's best boss mug.'**

The show ended after this, but was going to be continued in 10 minutes after the ads.

"That was, interesting to say the least." Pam said, laughing. "It was so weird seeing me from like 10 years ago. How about we have a break before regrouping here in 10 minutes for episode 2?"

There was a murmur of agreement with everyone as they got up to get more drinks. Just then, Meredith walked out of the bathroom, very drunk and asked, "Hey, guys." She slurred, "What did I miss?"

 _Please review if you want more of these, they keep me going._


	2. Diversity Day

_**Hey guys, thanks for reading Chapter 1! It takes quite a lot of time and motivation to make these, so please leave a review. It really does help!**_

 **Idnaoj80** : Thanks for the review, I haven't seen that with Jim and Pam before. This idea just came to me, and I thought that it would be a really good idea!

Everyone was settling back into their seats after a 10 minute interval. Whilst everyone was enjoying the atmosphere that had arisen in the bar, Jim and Pam were in a world of their own.

"This is really weird. I hate this." Pam said, sulking to Jim who she was resting her head on.

"Why, don't you find it interesting to see you do stuff from like 10 years ago?" Jim responded, looking down at her.

"I hate seeing myself with Roy." Pam revealed to him, "I should have been with you so much sooner. Babe, I'm so sorry I made you go through all this." Pam said, getting emotional with tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Pam, it's not your fault, ok?" Jim said, smiling at her. "Remember I made you go through the same thing with Karen. So we're even Beesly. Don't worry about it."

Pam was in a brighter mood when the opening credits opened up.

"I wonder what this episode is about." Oscar wondered aloud. They really had no idea what had been filmed and hadn't been over the past 10 years. Meredith did though.

"It's that diversity day thing I think, the cameraman Keith told me." Meredith said to everyone. No one wanted to ask how she got the information, however.

" **Today is Diversity day, and someone is coming in to talk to us about Diversity." Michael told the cameras. "I think it's something that I've been pushing- that I have been wanting to push for a long time. Corporate mandated it, and I never actually talked to Corporate about it. They kind of beat me to the punch." Michael said grinning, "Little bastards"**

"What is he on about?" Toby exclaimed. "We were having this Diversity day because of what he did!"

"C'mon Toby, Michael didn't see it that way." Dwight told him.

" **This is my biggest sale of the year, they love me over there for some reason- I'm not really sure why but I make one call over there every year, just to renew their account. That call ends up being 25% of my commission. For the whole year, so I buy a mini bottle of Champagne to celebrate it all."**

"Jim it is pretty pathetic that Decker was 25% of your commission. You could have made more sales." Dwight said to Jim.

"Yeah I know, but I preferred flirting with the receptionist than working so- you can see the dilemma." Jim said, shaking his shoulders.

"Pathetic." Dwight retaliated. Jim decided to let it go.

 **Pam was playing Free Cell Solitaire on her computer, when Jim walked up to her desk and took a jellybean. "Solitaire?"**

" **Yeah, FreeCell." Pam responded looking up at Jim, who was chewing on the jellybean. He leaned over her desk and pointed to the bottom left of the screen.**

" **6 on 7."**

" **Yeah, I saw that."**

" **Then why didn't you do it?" Jim asked resting his head on his hand. Pam smiled and said,**

" **I'm saving that, because I like when the cards go fttftfffft." Pam told him, making small gestures with her hands. Jim gave her a smile and replied,**

" **Who doesn't love that?" Pam laughed.**

"There is definitely something there." Nellie said aloud, knowingly.

"Obviously Nellie otherwise they wouldn't be married would they?" Oscar responded.

"No need for Sarcasm Oscar." Nellie retorted. Pam raised her eyebrows at Jim after this small argument.

 **The guy who was leading Diversity day announced, "At Diversity today, our philosophy is honesty, and positive expectations. We believe that 99% of problems in the workplace arise simply out of ignorance." He finished, before getting interrupted by Michael.**

" **This is a colour free zone here. Stanley I don't look at you like another race."**

"Good god, why did he have to say things like that?" Stanley said, watching his former self look incredibly uncomfortable, before continuing his crossword puzzle.

 **The man was baffled by Michaels comment and countered, "This is exactly what I'm on about. We don't have to pretend that we're colour-blind-"**

" **Yeah! We're not colour-blind." Michael interrupted again.**

Everyone in the bar began to cringe at Michaels thirst to run the meeting, it was incredible painful to watch.

" **We need to celebrate our diversities." He said brightly before once again, getting interjected by Michael.**

" **Yeah, let's celebrate."**

" **Yeah,"**

" **Celebrate good times! C'mon let's celebrate diversity everyone. Right?" Michael asked the man in question.**

"Does he not know that he is making a fool out of himself?" Jim asked Pam quietly, who was sitting beside him.

"I think that he believed that he was more qualified to talk about Diversity than the guy whose job was to do so." Pam said, making Jim laugh.

" **Ok, I've noticed that-"the man said, before getting disturbed by Michael, who was passionate about how he should be running the meeting.**

" **Ok, let's go around, and everybody. Everybody," Michael said pointing to the crowd, "Say a race that you are attracted to sexually. I will go last." The man looked horrified by this declaration.**

 **Dwight put his hand up.**

"Oh, no." Jim said.

" **I have two. White and Indian." Dwight said, making Kelly look incredibly uncomfortable beside him.**

"Really Dwight, Kelly?" Angela said to him, surprised. "She was the worst."

"Hotter than you sister." Meredith said loudly, before laughing hysterically. Everyone looked at her for a second, before ignoring this outburst and continued watching.

 **The man told Michael to sit down, before taking the floor. "Ok, I told everyone to write down an incident on their piece of card. What I am going to do is going to pick out one and we are going to act it out."**

" **Looking at your cards, I noticed that many of you picked out the same incident." He stated, "This is ironic because it is the exact incident I was brought in here in response too." He said. "How many of you are familiar with the Chris Rock routine?"**

"Oh, no. I remember this now. We nearly had a lawsuit." Toby said aloud, before getting shushed loudly. "What did I do?" He asked, confused.

" **How come when Chris Rock do a routine, and everybody finds it hilarious, and ground-breaking but then I do the same routine, the same comedic timing and people file a complaint to Corporate?" Michael wondered, sitting up to the cameras. "Is it because I am white and Chris is black?"**

"Yes." Staley groaned.

 **After Michael interrupts Kevin going through the routine, he steps up and blurts out, "I'm sorry he's ruining it, he's butchering it. Could you just let me-" Michael asks, before standing up before a response, "Every time, Every time black people want to have a good time, some ainty ass *****"**

Everyone in the bar, either had their heads in their hands or had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Oh, Michael what are you doing?" Oscar said, reliving that moment.

"Being himself." Dwight responded.

"Exactly." Jim said to Dwight, receiving a dirty look from him.

" **Michael read aloud his letter of apology to his co-workers, to the cameras. "I regret my actions to my Co-workers, I pledge to bring my best honesty, empathy, respect and open mindinness." He stopped and glanced at the camera. "That even a word? Um, into the workplace, and in this way I can truly be a hero, signed Daffy Duck." Michael said, bursting out into giggles. "He's going to lose it."**

There were a few laughs which scattered around the bar at this, Michael rarely got them to laugh but they were all still very fond of him, which is something that they would struggle to admit.

 **Michael ripped up his letter before proclaiming, "Look, the guy Mr Brown got us halfway there, he got us talking. Well no, I got us talking." Michael said, confidently before continuing, "He got us nothing. He insulted us, and he abandoned us. You call that Diversity training? I don't think so. Were there any connections between any of us? Was there any emotion?" Michel asked the office.**

 **Jim looked around at Pam and raised his eyebrows to her, in which she did the same. The couldn't believe what was happening.**

"Wow." Gabe said at Michaels rant. It summed up what they were all thinking. Michael was being ridiculous.

" **I didn't see any heart." Michael said, "Where is my opera moment? Get everything done before lunch, because afterwards I am going to have you all in tears." He said, walking into his office.**

"I thought Mr Brown was fine." Phyllis said. "I don't know why Michael had to butt in like that."

"C'mon Phyllis, we all know why. Michael thought he could do better, which he did not." Oscar said to her.

 **Everyone was all walking into the conference room, for 'Diversity Day Take Two.' Toby said to his co-workers humour sly, "We are not all going to sit down, Indian style are we?" Making everyone laugh**

"Wow, Toby you lost a lot of weight." Gabe said, scanning the Toby then, and now.

"I wasn't fat." Toby said defensively.

"Wasn't skinny either." Dwight retorted, making Jim laugh.

" **Get out." Michael told him. "This is not a joke, okay? That was offensive and lame, so double offensive. This is an environment of welcoming, and you should get the hell out of here." Michael said to him seriously.**

"He hated you so much Toby." Oscar said to him smiling, "I don't know why."

"I have as much of an idea why as you do." Toby said, sadly thinking of Michael and what their relationship could have been like.

 **Michael proceeded to showing them a tape with him standing next to the Dunder Mifflin logo. "Abraham Lincoln once said, that if you are a racist, I will attack you with the north. And that, is the mind-set that I take with me in the workplace."**

"I don't think he said that Michael." Jim laughed.

" **Okay, questions?" Michael asked, once the tape was over. Jim put his hand. "Yeah Jim?"**

" **Yeah, is that it?" Jim asked.**

" **Yeah, that's it but I am going to add to it later."**

"Then what was the point in even showing it, am I right." Kevin said, smiling and pleased with himself.

" **Ok, everyone I want you to take a card, and put it on your forehead." Michael told everyone, passing around a bunch of cards to everyone. Pam put on hers, which said, "Jewish."**

Jim smiled at her. She responded, "y' know some of my family is Jewish. What is it?" Pam asked, concerned seeing Jim grin to himself.

"It's nothing, it's just- I think you look really cute there." Jim responded, making her heart melt.

Dwight looked revolted by this and said to them, "guys the bathroom is free so if you want to have your own little love fest, take it in there."

Jim and Pam looked at him, like he was crazy.

Creed yelled out, "Can I join?"

 **Michael saw Pam and Stanley standing next to each other and said, "Oh, this is a good one."**

" **Hello, how are you?" Pam asked Stanley, looking at 'black' on his forehead.**

" **Fine how are you?" Stanley responded.**

" **Great." Pam said before being pushed by Michael who was saying,**

" **Push it. Push it."**

" **I really admire your culture's success in America." Stanley told her.**

" **Thank you."**

 **Michael ruined their conversation when he said, "Olympics of suffering, Slavery versus the holocaust."**

" **Who am I supposed to be?" Stanley said to himself, looking at what his card was, before leaving.**

Stanley laughed, "I bet Michael did do that on purpose."

"Like how he made himself out to be Martin Luther King, maybe." Phyllis responded.

 **The scene cut to an interview with Michael in his office and he was saying, "You'll see I wasn't going to make anyone Arab, I thought that was maybe a bit explosive."**

There was an overall groan throughout Poor Richards at this moment, except from Meredith who was stealing everyone's drinks from their tables.

" **No pun intended." Michael said, very wary of what he had just said. "I could have thought too soon for Arabs, maybe next year, y'know the balls in their court."**

 **Jim walked up to Ryan, who was sitting at Pam's desk, and asked, "Hey, what you watching?"**

" **Shappel show." Ryan responded, transfixed on the screen.**

" **Really?" Jim asked, taking several Jelly beans from the sweet jar.**

" **I hope she doesn't mind that I downloaded it on her computer, she just had a lot of extra space." Ryan asked him to which Jim responded confidently,**

" **No it's fine she likes this sort of stuff anyway." They both watched the show together, and Ryan said to Jim,**

" **She's cute huh?"**

 **Jim looked at him for a moment before responding, "Yeah, she's engaged though."**

"Jim you had feelings for her that early huh?" Phyllis asked them, with a grin on her face. Jim looked down at Pam to which she said,

"So, you gunna answer the question Halpert?"

"Yeah, course I did." Jim responded, making her smile to herself.

 **Everyone in the office was just hanging out in the conference room, when Kelly walked in.**

 **She said to Michael, "I just had the longest meeting."**

 **Michael responded to this by saying, "Welcome to my convenience store, would you like some Cookie Cookie?" He said in a dreadful Indian accent. "Oh, I have some very delicious cookie cookie," he continued, and Kelly's expression started to change.**

"Oh, no." Jim said aloud. "Michael stop."

" **Try my cookie cookie, try my cookie cookie, try my cookie cookie, try my-"Michael was interrupted by Kelly slapping him hard across the face. Everyone watched a very upset Kelly return to the annex.**

"Poor Kelly." Oscar said, "Michael had no sense of boundaries when it came to this stuff."

"Tell me about it." Phyllis responded quietly.

" **My Decker we didn't lose your sale did we?" Jim asked him across the phone. "Good, I just need your- No we didn't close last time." Jim said, listening, "Oh no that's actually another salesman here, I can redo it for you." Jim asked, desperately wanting the sale. "He gave you a discount? No I can't blame ya."**

"Jim you were always the inferior salesman." Dwight told him, proudly.

"What about last year Dwight?" Jim asked him, referring to the prize Jim got when he had more sales than Dwight the previous year.

"Doesn't count." Dwight said, unable to believe that Jim beat him.

 **The scene shifted to Michael just rambling on about Mr Brown, when Jim walked in and sat next to Pam, giving her a little smile. "We really should have got some food." Michael said to his co-workers who remained silent.**

" **Maybe some spaghetti." Kevin said, still playing the race game.**

" **Kevin take it off." Michael said to him.**

 **Pam looked very tired, and rested her head on Jim's shoulder with her eyes closed. The camera zoomed into Jim, who saw this and his expression changed to one of happiness, he couldn't keep the smile of his face.**

"Awwww." Nellie said, "This is adorable."

Jim smiled at Pam, who was in the same position as she was 10 years ago, with her head on his right shoulder. Everyone inspected the office's favourite couple. They had always pictured them together, and it was weird to most of them that there was a time where they were apart.

 **Jim closed his eyes, but his smile was still plastered to his face as Pam relaxed on his shoulder. Everyone started to leave for the end of the day, and Jim looked reluctant to get up and lose this moment. He waited until everyone had left before saying to Pam, who looked Peaceful on his shoulder, "Um, hey." He said quietly, obviously not wanting this moment to end.**

 **Pam looked up at him, and noticed that she was resting on his shoulder, and smiled at him, and he said,**

" **Yeah we can go."**

 **Jim waited for Pam to walk past before slowly walking behind her. The scene cut to him, looking pleased. "Well, um not a bad day."**

"Oh, I feel terrible." Pam said, squirming on her seat. "God, Pam is so stupid, right?" She asked Oscar who was watching her after the show ended.

"I guess you spent a lot more time with Roy than you should've done, but you got to your senses in the end." Oscar said trying to reassure Pam as she obviously felt very uncomfortable watching herself go through the day, clueless about what she was missing with Jim.

"Pam, don't beat yourself up." Jim said to Pam. "I loved you then Pam, and I love you even more now. That's the truth, Pam and that's all what matters. Who cares who you were with 10 years ago, that's the past."

Pam beamed at Jim, giving him a soft and long kiss. Angela couldn't keep a smile when she saw the twos affection for each other. She always knew that there had been something there. Behind her tough exterior, Angela always hoped that they would get together.

"Guys, the show is on the TV tomorrow night. Should we meet here at 6?" Oscar asked everyone, checking his phone for the details. The show was going to be playing 2 episodes every night that week.

"So, let's go home." Jim told Pam, putting her arm around her as they walked out and said goodbye to everyone.

"See you tomorrow guys." Kevin said. "Tomorrow is Saturday right?" He asked to Stanley.

"Yes." Stanley responded before waddling out of the bar.

"See you all later!" Creed said loudly, walking into the stall. Phyllis looked at him strangely, he had no idea what he was doing, but did Creed ever?


End file.
